


A Clean, True Thing

by Bette



Category: Cat on a Hot Tin Roof - Williams
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/pseuds/Bette
Summary: It didn't happen in every hotel room, but sometimes it did.
Relationships: Brick Pollitt/Skipper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Clean, True Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/gifts).

_Skipper and me had a clean, true thing between us_, Brick tells them when he’s full of grief and anger and the pressing understanding that everything he’s hidden is about to pulled out into the light. 

_Once in a while he put his hand on my shoulder or I'd put mine on his, oh, maybe even, when we were touring the country in pro-football an' shared hotel-rooms we'd reach across the space between the two beds and shake hands to say goodnight, yeah, one or two times we_ \- and he knows he’s said too much and wishes he’d kept his mouth shut, because the rush of relief when Big Daddy stops him talking rolls through him like a freight train, like a rough tackle on the field, like the news that Skipper is dead and all he has left is a memory of reaching across that space between them in some hotel room in a city he can’t remember. 

Big Daddy says, _Brick, nobody thinks that that's not normal!_

He knows better. 

It wasn’t every night, or every hotel room. Not even on the nights after every win when the memory of how well they moved together was fresh in his mind in the dark of their room hours after the sweat and dirt of the game had been rinsed away. Maggie’s told him that he just wants to be a boy forever but what he really wants are those moments where he and Skipper are tossing those long, high passes and no one can touch them. Still, even after those game where the crowd’s cheer has been for them and their aerial attack, and they’ve moved together like they could think each other’s fucking thoughts; even on those nights, it doesn’t always happen. 

Not every time. 

But sometimes Skipper would drop into bed after his shower, thick with the smell of cedar soap, and in the shadow Brick could see the tight lines of his friend’s muscles or the strength in his calves, and a current of desire that he didn’t understand would sear him from the inside out. 

He’d try to focus on something else. Think about girls they’d met and their pretty lips. Think of any one of those girls, sometimes it’s even Maggie, sinking to their knees to suck him – and then somehow Skipper would be in the fantasy beside him, some girl’s pretty lips wrapped around one of them and then the other, then their cocks rubbing together as she tried to take them both in the hot confines of her mouth.

So he’d try to stroke himself quiet, and then he’d notice Skipper had gone quiet too and turn to see him with his cock and balls out, hand stroking slow, and when he’d meet his eyes he’d know that _this time_ they wouldn’t stop themselves. Not every time, but _this_ time. 

He’d touch himself first; teasing, fingertips down the thick vein, thumb running along the ridge at every slow stroke. He’d close his eyes to block out the way Skipper licked his lips, how full and soft they looked, how rough the scruff of stubble at Skipper’s jaw would be if he kissed him. 

When he opened them again Skipper’s hand had matched his strokes, two hands moving at the same speed, fingers teasing those same places that made them each growl, and he had to grit his teeth as a drop gathered at the tip of Skipper’s cock. He wanted to touch it, or maybe he wanted to lick it up like the last drops in a glass of good whiskey, but he couldn’t dare let himself go that far. Instead he gathered the slick from his own slit and stroked himself faster with the slick glide of it and when he heard the low groan from Skipper saying that he’d done the same, he’d have to look at him again. 

He’d have to see that stormy, hungry look clouding Skipper’s eyes. 

_This way,_ Skipper would say, his voice husky and needy, and he’d twist his hand as he went from base to tip and his whole body would shudder. _So fucking good._ Then Skipper would moan, and when Brick tried it he’d moan too and the soft burn would begin in the base of his spine that told him this would be over quick, except when he’d try to slow himself down that same voice would growl, _No. Fuck, please. I want to see you come._

_You first,_ He’d answer, always competitive. Old habits die hard. But the rough way that Skipper would half laugh, half growl _no way_ would make his whole body draw up tight to the edge. At that brink, with that rush of need moving him without thought, he’d move close to Skipper across the slight space of their shared hotel bed. So close that their knees were touching. So close that their knuckles brushed and knocked together as they jerked and Skipper’s eyes would go surprise wide and his breath would come in a harsh gasp. 

They would meet each other’s eyes then, each one trying to stare the other one down, until finally Brick would fuck his fist and beg for _together!_ and Skipper would snarl at him, and then he’d nod. Skipper’s leg would go around his hip to bring them together, and blind with need their knuckles would drag against the other’s cock as they closed the distance and went the edge, each roaring with the power of it. 

Brick would watch his come streak the hair on Skipper’s chest, and before he could think about how wrong it was he would think about how good it looked there. 

Big Daddy says, _Brick, nobody thinks that that's not normal!_ and it brings him back to himself, out of the memory that ends with him turning his back on Skipper in that bed. On their turning their backs on each other. 

He knows better. 

_Well, they're mistaken,_ He finally says. _It was a pure an' true thing an' that's not normal._


End file.
